In the roofing industry, replacing an old roof, re-roofing or installing a new roof, requires a new roofing layer to be laid down. Multiple different materials are required to lay down a new roofing layer, such as, for example, roofing adhesive (e.g., a foam adhesive) and insulation (e.g., spray foam insulation). Spray foam insulation is a mixture of components that form an expanding foam upon mixing that is sprayed onto roof tiles, concrete slabs, or the like.
Roofing adhesive and spray foam insulation are generally sold in a 5 gallon bag-in-a-box, a 15 gallon drum, or a 55 gallon drum. The 15 or 55 gallon drums are preferred to the 5 gallon bag-in-a-box, both from a cost vantage (price per gallon) and because roofing jobs tend to require a large amount of adhesive and insulation. For example, the price per gallon of the adhesive or insulation in a 55 gallon drum reaches up to 30% less than the price per gallon of the same material in the 5 gallon bag-in-a-box. One drawback of the drums, however, is their weight. A 15 gallon drum weighs approximately 150 lbs. and the 55 gallon drum weighs much more. Thus, transporting the drums to an upper level, or onto a roof, can be extremely exhausting, challenging and potentially unsafe.
Multiple different tools are also required to lay down a new roofing layer. Equipment includes, for example, a mixer, a dispenser, a spray gun, an air compressor and a mobile power source, e.g., a generator. This equipment is also heavy and cumbersome to transport to an upper level or onto a roof.
The present invention addresses the challenges associated with safely transporting roofing adhesive and spray foam insulation drums and the accompanying equipment. For example, it is desirable to provide a mobile cart than can safely receive, carry and transport the necessary drums and equipment for roofing and insulation.